No Turning Back
by Shes.So.Wasted.Going.Insane
Summary: Leah has now turned into a vampire after being attacked not that long after she turned humam. What will her pack do? And How will Leah react?
1. Chapter 1

**_READ CHAPTER 3 FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1_**

I was so happy. Today I was finally human. 100 Years I had been a werewolf. Fighting, killing and protecting the cold ones. Also known as vampires. Sharing my thoughts with 7 guys and being the only female werewolf known for the quilette tribe in La push.

I had finally gained enough control to phase human Permentaly.

For the last time I am going to take a walk through woods. Memories of all of us talking, phasing came back to me.

I dont know how long or far I had walked into forest. I think I was lost. I started to return in the direction I came in when out of no where a Man was standing in front of me.

He was beautiful. Pale skin, black eys, golden hair and his scent was so sweet and........Oh my god it was a vampire.

'Dont you smell nice' he said in a musical voice. 'You smell so....Appealing' He smiled a develish smile. I crouch down ready to phase. But I could the shaking did not start. I was goona die I new it.

'Get away from me you horrible creature, you stupid blood sucker get away from me' I screamed at him. He only appeared closer.

'Oh darlin, you know about mythical creatures. Oh I know who you are, The were wolf girl. Your Human now and smelling tastey' He said smiling wider 'I am going to send your dead body to your pack' He laughed.

It happened so quickly. I screamed as sharp fangs pierce my neck. The endorphins started making me dizzy. I saw a wolf I would immediately reckonize. Jacob.

Jacob had ripped the vampire to shredds and phase into human form with his clothes on.

Just then all the pack members had arrived as well as the cullens.

That when it happend. The burning sensation you would rather die than expierence.

'Stop...stop' I whispered.

'Whats that, Leah' Seth said.

'Stop the fire' I screamed and blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I have never felt pain, like this. Burning like I was on fire, Smouldering me with its heat. It felt like I was beeing roasted on a fire. Its not only my blazing body that is hurting, It is also my ears. This awful noise, that is so loud my ears feel like they are going to explode. I dont no how long it took to I realized that is was my screams that was the noise. The pain has engulfed me. Every part of my body was aching. I would rather die than expirence this. Mabe I am dead, In Hell I thought. Its not if I dont deserve it. I was a bitch. Broke everysin that you could think of.

I scream out, but no matter how loud I scream no one seems to hear me. Time seem to pass slowly, but as everybit as painful. If anything, the pain got worse. I felt somone toch my arm. The slight pressure seemed to make everything more agonizing. I Yelled out for the pain to stop, but nothing ever happened.

'Its ok Leah, the pain will stop soon' a familliar voice whispered in my ear. I was Vaguely aware the people where talking around me. I din't know if i was sobbing or screaming. 'Toughen up' a voice in my head told me. My sobs and screames eventually stopped, as I relized they did no help.

The fire suddenly increased severely. My piercing scream echoed through the room. Isn't the pain meant to dim?. The voice told me that it would stop soon.

'Why is not getting better' a nervous and concerned voice said 'It has been three days already'. I think it was Seth or Jacob. Somone grabbed my hand and squeezed it, making me whimper slightly. Three days, I would of guessed longer.

'I am not sure' said a voice that i think was Edward. 'The werewolf gene must be repeling with the vampires'.

' How do we make it better'.

'I think it would be a natural progress where either the werewolf gene is weaker now she is human, so she will turn into a vampire, or the werewolf gene is stronger and destory the vampire venom' Carslile said.

I hope they were not talking about me. I could not become a Vampire. I just got my human life back and was planning to start a family.

Time passed unbearably slow. If it wern't for the recognizable voices of my Family, Packmates and their imprintees I would of lost it. A few of the La push parents, my mum Sue, Billy, Quil Sn and a few others where still alive as they contained the werewolf gene and where bitten by one of the packmates; making them immortal but with the charecteristics as an average human, were discussing what would happen if I turned out a vampire.

My sensed were now like I was when I was a shapeshifter. I could hear every peroson breath, Creak of the floor; Loud and clear.

Throught my state people told me how long I have been withering in pain for. We were now up to 17 days. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and the pain started to fade.

'Its time' somone announced.

From my fingertips and toes, to my shoulders and hips. My torso and my face. The buring left and built up painful in the middle of my chest where my heart beated. Thump, Thump Thump. Harder Harder harder. Then extremely hard and soft as my heart beated for the last time.

* * *

**I hope you like. It was really rushed and their is probably a ton of spelling mistakes **

**If you review Iw ill post soon!!**

**Eb xx**

**Ps. criticism welcomed**

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**I am sorry I havent updated in a while. I was re doing every thing and made much longer chapter , and I had finished and was about to post them, when my Computer crashed. I lost everything and I had done 5 very long chapter that took me a long time. I also re did my first 2 chapter and they were, really good, my friend said, and i lost them to.**

**So I am very upset! and prbaly wont be posting for a while if I dont get any encouargement!**

**I have lost all meaning for writing at the moment. All I want to do is break down and Cry! I feel very crushed**

**I am so sorry :'(**

**Eb**


End file.
